The present invention relates generally to carrier attachments for maintaining open top liquid containers in an upright position despite changes in the orientation of a supporting member; more particularly, the invention relates to such a carrier attachment which is particularly adapted for use on golf carts, and any other application that the clamp will mount to or the thumb screw can be mounted to, stationary or mobile.
Heretofore there has emerged a small variety of beverage can or bottle carriers and attachments for installation on golf bag carts and the like which include means for gravity balance such that the beverage container remains in an upright position notwithstanding the angle at which the golf cart is tilted.
None of the other units have exercised the ability of being able to adapt to different size tubings that the handles of the golf bag carts are manufactured from.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,683 issued to Shinaver 1966, discloses a beverage container receptacle and clamp designed for use on a golf cart handle. The Shinaver invention employs a clamp that secures to the handle or which the beverage holder is mounted, all of which requires tools for installation and removal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,842 issued to Dingle and Hughes 1964, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,399 issued to Harm 1989, do not use the full potential of gravity, and also require tools for the installation and removal of the carrier mounting bracket.
It is thus evident that simplifying the process of manufacturing the unit design and making the installation and removal possible without any hand tools make the Drink Caddy (tm) a user friendly product. The object of this is to provide a golf bag cart beverage holder in which the pivot is part of the clamp, and the beverage holder is removable at any time. This enables the user to remove the holder at any time for what ever reason.